


[podfic] blindsided by seafoamblues

by theblueintheday (bluedreaming)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Character, Blindness, Car Accidents, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Writer's Block, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/theblueintheday
Summary: Yifan may be the inspiration Kyungsoo needs to (seelovelive) write again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seafoamblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/gifts).
  * Inspired by [blindsided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314949) by [seafoamblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues). 



> Thank you so much to [seafoamblues](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues) for giving me permission to create this podfic.
> 
> This podfic was created as part of _Yifantasy 2016_. After the author reveals, the podfic will be hosted on a more permanent site in higher quality.

 

You can listen to the podfic [here on vocaroo](http://vocaroo.com/i/s02oOftAtLiy)  
duration: 47:55 min

 


End file.
